Me And My Big Mouth
by ALonesomeAuthor
Summary: That's how it started. Because of me and my big mouth. I knew what was going to happen as soon as I spoke against my Master. I sucked in a deep breath and gathered my courage and walked up to him. Warning: spanking fic, if you don't like that then don't read! Oneshot, no slash, rated teen to be safe.


**A/N: This is the first Star Wars fic I've written so I hope all of you enjoy!**

**Warning: This story contains spanking of an adult by a father-figure. If this isn't your cup of tea then please don't read it. I understand that spanking can be a sensitive subject for some people, so please don't flame at me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or it's characters, I'm simply borrowing them and will return them when I am finished.**

* * *

Me And My Big Mouth

* * *

_"Your disrespect astounds me, my young padawan."_

_"It's not disrespect Master, it's the truth!"_

_"From your point of view."_

_"The boy is dangerous! They all sense it, why can't you?"_

_"His fate is uncertain, he's not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you. Now get on board."_

That is how it started. Because of me, and my big mouth.

After my dismissal, I glared at Anakin as I passed and boarded the ship and tried to avoid everyone. I felt Anakin come up behind me and tug once on my robe. My patience was already at it's limit and I whirled around to glare down at him.

"What is it that you want now?" I snapped.

He blinked up at me for a minute, and I saw the glassy sheen of tears cover his eyes, and a pang of guilt hit me in the gut. He looked down and swallowed.

"I'm sorry Mister Kenobi, Sir. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you..."

My first thought had been to say that he hadn't made me say any of the things that I had spoken to my Master, and that it was no fault of his, but I was still far too upset to say it out loud. I pushed down the guilty feeling and allowed my frustration to take over. I glared at him again.

"It would appear that's all you do, is cause trouble for others!" I said coldly, as I turned away from him muttering, "Pathetic lifeform." As I disappeared down the corridor.

I opened the first door I came to and walked in. It was a store room for spare supplies and I sat down on one of the containers. Resting my head on my hands I took a deep breath, dispelling my emotions as best I could. But thoughts of my behavior came flashing through my mind. It had been reprehensible to say the least. I had completely disregarded the principles that padawans were brought up on: obedience, humility, and respect. That alone was enough to earn me a just punishment from Qui-Gon. But then the way I had treated the Boy was also inexcusable. He had only wanted to make me feel better, and I had snapped at him. I felt horribly guilty and I wished I hadn't spoken to either Anakin or my Master the way that I had. I almost wished that Qui-Gon would come and find me and give me what I deserved. I sighed and left the store room, thinking of making myself useful in the cockpit. But when I arrived I found Anakin happily chattering to the pilot as the pilot instructed the boy on the proper ways to fly a cruiser. Backtracking the way I came I considered finding a quiet place to meditate when Qui-Gon came up behind me startling me. He looked at me strangely for a moment before he turned the other way and said,

"Come, the Queen has requested our presence. She wishes to discuss our next move."

I followed him silently, far too ashamed and guilty to speak, through the corridors to the Queen's chambers. When we arrived we found Captain Panaka attempting to dissuade Her Majesty from landing on Naboo. Standing to one side, I listened to the argument.

"As soon as we land The Federation will arrest your and force you to sign the treaty." said Panaka.

"I agree. I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this." said Qui-Gon.

"I will take back what is ours." the Queen replied.

"There are too few of us, Your Highness. We have no army." said Panaka forcefully.

"And I can only protect you, I can't fight a war for you." my Master added.

"Jar Jar Binks."

All eyes turned to the gungan.

"Mesa, Your Highness?"

"Yes, I need your help." said the Queen.

As I walked back to the cockpit and ran the details of the Queen's plan through my head. It was weak at best. Everything hinged on the Gungan's cooperation, which made the chances of it actually working small. I had doubts that it would, still it was the only chance that we had at the moment. The control room door opened before I could touch it and Anakin came out. He looked at me for a moment but didn't say anything. And neither did I, though I almost did. I turned back and opened my mouth to speak but Anakin had already rounded the corner. I sighed and went to assist the pilot trying even harder to ignore the warring feelings inside.

It didn't take long to slip past the blockade and land on the planet. After seeing to it that the crew was prepared to face any enemies that may have been lurking, I set out to find my Master, who had left a little while ago. I thought about what Qui-Gon was going to do to me once I found him and I shuddered, though I welcomed it as much as I dreaded it. The guilt I was feeling at my disrespect to Qui-Gon, was terrible. I had been disrespectful to him even after he had said that I was ready to take The Trials. I had been ungrateful to him and frustrated at the council for their obvious disbelief that I was capable of taking The Trials. And then there was what I had said to Anakin. I shook my head and pushed that feeling down, shielding myself mentally from it. Qui-Gon didn't need to know about that.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I slipped on the wet ground and I felt a hand reach out to catch me. I looked up and met my Master's eyes as he helped me back up to my feet. I shook myself and straightened out my robe, realizing that my lightsaber was no longer attached to my belt. I was about to search the ground for it when I saw Qui-Gon holding it in his hand. He held it out to me and said sternly,

"You must be more careful with this! This weapon is your life, my young padawan. It can be the only thing between you and a very quick death. Do not lose it."

"Yes, Master, I won't."

He gave me a nod and turned back to the swamp, staring off into the distance. He stood there silently, as though waiting for me to speak. I sucked in a deep breath and gathered my courage and walked up next to him.

"Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city Master." I said meekly.

"Good."

"Do you think that the Queen's idea will work?"

"The Gungan's will not be easily swayed...And we cannot use our power to help her."

I shuffled my feet as I stared at my feet. I cast a glance at my Master. Qui-Gon would have known that I wouldn't hold out for long. It was time to say what I had come to say and face the consequences for my previous behavior.

"I'm...I'm sorry about my behavior, Master, it's not my place to disagree with you about the Boy...And I am grateful that you think I'm ready to take the Trials."

Qui-Gon gave me a small smile as he clapped me on the shoulder affectionately.

"You've been a good apprentice, Obi-Wan. And you're a much wiser man than I am. I forsee you becoming a great Jedi Knight." Qui-Gon smiled again. "Though I intend to see to it that you do so without that disrespectful mouth of yours, which is why we are here, is it not?"

I lowered my eyes to the ground before me, and just nodded. I knew was what going to happen, I had known from the moment I spoke against my Master. I swallowed hard to try and rid myself of the lump that was beginning in my throat, and the tears that were already forming in my eyes. I reprimanded myself silently. I was a Jedi! I should be beyond these childish acts.

"Obi-Wan look at me."

I obeyed my Master and raised my eyes but to my dismay, a few tears cascaded down my cheeks. I hurried to brush them away, but a hand stopped me from doing so.

"Tears? Already?" Qui-Gon questioned, "Are these the tears of apprehension at what is about to befall you? Or are you afraid?"

I actually had to think about that for a moment. Was I afraid? Afraid of Qui-Gon? My Master, the man I had loved as a father my whole life, was I afraid of him? Afraid that he would hurt me?

"I'm not afraid of you, Master."

"I didn't ask if you were afraid of me, my young padawan. I just asked if you were afraid."

I lowered my head again as I was filled with shame. I was afraid. Afraid of Qui-Gon's disappointment. I nodded shamefully.

"What are you afraid of?"

I could barely get the words out.

"Of your disappointment, Master."

Qui-Gon didn't speak. He spun me around and delivered a few well placed swats to my very surprised backside. Turning me back to face him he demanded of me,

"Have I ever been disappointed in you, my padawan?"

"This is different! I am not a child anymore, Master! I should have never spoken to you that way." I tried to make him understand.

"No, you are not a child any longer, Obi-wan. But you are still a padawan. And you are headstrong and still have a great deal to learn. I have never been disappointed in you."

I nodded silently, though I did feel a little better.

"We will not belabor this any longer. Remove your robe and your saber." said Qui-Gon, with that horrible gentle menacing look of his.

I paled even more, if that was even possible and I gulped. I hadn't been disciplined in this fashion since I was a young teen. Still I had done wrong and I would only make things worse for myself for stalling, so I slipped out of my robe and threw it over a hanging branch and handed my lightsaber over to Qui-Gon. Feeling all of four years old again, I stood before my Master, shivering slightly despite the warm air.

I watched my Master scan the perimeter; I followed his gaze. There were no boulder or stumps that were not too wet to sit on. It _was_ a swamp. I looked up at him. He shrugged.

"No matter." he said quietly, as he took a hold of my upper arm. "We will make do."

My breathing quickened at his words as he propped his leg up on a log and unceremoniously hauled me over his thigh. I grunted as my stomach came in contact with his leg and tried to keep myself from falling. My toes didn't even touch the ground from this position. I braced one of my hands on the log and curled the other around Qui-Gon's leg for support. All the blood rushed to my head and I began to hyperventilate.

"Shh, breathe easy my young padawan. Come now, breathe in, let it out. Good. Do it again." Qui-Gon commanded, as he rubbed my back.

I obeyed his order and after a bit my uncontrolled wheezing turned to a mild gasping for breath. I calmed myself somewhat and Qui-Gon gently undid my belt and pulled my pants down to the tops of my boots. I tried to stop the groan of mortification, as I prayed that no one saw this, a nearly twenty year old padawan, bare bottomed and turned over his Master's knee like a child.

"It has been several years since you were last over my knee, Obi-Wan." said Qui-Gon

_"Yes, and I had hoped that it would have remained that way." _I thought miserably to myself.

He sniffed a smile as if he had heard my thought, which he probably had, and wrapped one arm around my waist and rested the other on my bottom. I immediately tensed.

"Enough of your insolence, my young apprentice." said Qui-Gon suddenly.

I blinked. I had not done anything. I was accepting my punishment. I wasn't fighting him, physically or verbally.

"W-what?" I gasped out.

"Put down your shields, there is nothing you need to hide from me."

"I'm sorry, Master...I-I had not realized that I had put them up. Forgive me..." I squeaked, as I lowered my mental shields, cursing myself for unconsciously putting them up at all.

Qui-Gon made a non-committal noise and raised his hand from my backside. I closed my eyes and held my breath. My eyes flew open and I gasped at the force behind his opening spank. I was sincerely hoping that all of his swats would not be so harsh. I didn't remember him being this hard. Maybe he felt that more strength was needed due to my age. Whatever his reasons, by the first dozen swats he had me gasping and wriggling over his thigh. Then he mercifully lessened the strength and set about at even pace warming my entire backside.

I forced myself to stop squirming and bit my lip to stop the gasps and the whimpers that tried to escape my lips. I was determined to brave this like a Jedi, even if it was childish disrespect that had landed me in this position. No, I would most certainly not cry. I bit down hard on my bottom lip, as the pain built up in my poor backside, and I tasted blood. Suddenly Qui-Gon bent down and gently pulled my abused lip from my teeth.

"There will be none of that." He said a little sternly.

"Yes Mas-Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

My reply was drowned out as I cried out at a particularly hard swat to the underside of my bottom. I tried to clamp down on the sobs that were working their way to my throat and the tears that were forming in my eyes, but now that I had started I found it harder to control them. With my Master's next spank I felt the jedi self-restraint I had been clinging to disappear and I began to cry openly, tears falling steadily down my face. I tried to scrub them away on my shoulder, but Qui-Gon's voice stopped me.

"It is alright to cry, Obi-Wan. There is no shame in it."

Of course his words only made me sob even harder. I was beyond remorseful and I simply cried, my tears adding to the dampness of the wood beneath my hand. Qui-Gon seemed completely unfazed and continued with the same enthusiasm he had been showing me all this time. What must have been several hours later, my Master finally decided to begin the talk, which usually meant the end of a spanking.

"Tell me, my very young padawan, why are you getting this spanking?"

I groaned with embarrassment, but this had ever been Qui-Gon's method. But before I could answer he gave a solid spank that left me sobbing again, and asked sternly.

"Was that a groan I heard? Do you feel that this step is unnecessary?"

"N-n-no, M-master..."

"Very good." he said, delivering another spank that sent me into tears again. "Then you can kindly answer me without your insolence."

His voice held no trace of anger yet I knew better than to keep him waiting so I answered as quickly as I could.

"I-I am getting this s-s-sp-spanking because of m-my disrespect..." I said breathless from tears.

"And is there anything else?"

"W-what?"

"While you obeyed me, and took down the mental shields that you had put up just before your punishment, you did not remove the ones that were already up. What is it that you are trying to hide from me?"

I gasped and began to struggle against Qui-Gon's hold. A useless attempt I knew, but Reason, the traitor, had abandoned me, and I found that I couldn't speak of my behavior towards Anakin yet. I knew that my Master was already very fond of Anakin and I knew that he would not have approved of what I had done or said to the boy, which lead me to put up my shields. I had thought that he hadn't realized that they were up as he didn't seem to know of them when my punishment began. I saw now that he had noticed and had just took his own time about getting around to that infraction.

"I have already said there is nothing you need to hide from me." he admonished, increasing the intensity of his spanks.

I gasped and cried out, wriggling around so much that Qui-Gon reprimanded me and told me hold still. I did the best I could, given the circumstances. After a minute's silence except for the sound of the spanks on my blistered backside, Qui-Gon decided to push the issue again.

"I understand that you are afraid that-"

"N-not afraid, M-m-mast-ter."

"Yes, my mistake, worried then. As I was saying, I understand that you are _worried_ that I will be disappointed, so I'll say it again: There is nothing that you could do that would make me disappointed in you." He said gently.

I shattered, throwing down my remaining mental shields, and began to murmur very sincere apologies through my tears. My Master accepted them graciously and waited for me speak. When I finally did my voice was so low and cracked and strained that it was amazing the Qui-Gon heard me.

"I was cruel to the boy and spoke harshly to him..."

Qui-Gon paused for half a second before resuming, though considerably lighter and slower than before, striking me just hard enough that I would still feel it sting. I broke down sobbing again, half from relief, half from shame. What I had done was inexcusable for a Jedi.

"I-I-I was dis-dishonorable...I said he was t-troublesome a-a-and I-I ca-called him a-a pathetic lifeform! H-he was only trying to apologize for causing trouble for everyone w-when he hadn't done anything! I-I took my frustration out on the boy! I-It wasn't his f-f-fault!" I sobbed. Qui-Gon had not spoken at all and I began to worry that I had severely disappointed him. "I'm sorry M-master! Forgive me! I-I-I know that you are fond of the boy and I know that I have disapp-Ahhhhhh!"

"Have you ever disappointed me, my young padawan?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Then why do you continue to say it?" I could hear the trace of amusement in Qui-Gon's voice.

"I don't know!"

Qui-Gon grunted and picked up his pace once again. I was too exhausted to even struggle this time and I hung limp over his leg while scattered thoughts that made no sense ran through my mind such as,

_"I'm never going to live through this! How much longer? Act like a Jedi! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY!__ Have some self control! Is he disappointed? Get a grip! This hurts so much_!_ I'm sorry, please forgive me Master!"_

"Apology accepted, Obi-wan." said Qui-Gon ceasing my punishment immediately. I had not realized that I had said my last thought out loud but was quite glad that I had. "Shhhhh easy...It's over my young padawan, you did well. Shhhh Breathe." murmured Qui-Gon as he lifted me from his knee.

He pulled me into a tight embrace and held me close as I cried into his tunic. I cried more tears than I knew that I had. Qui-Gon didn't seem to care and held me for as long as I needed. I buried my face in his chest and whispered quietly,

"I am sorry Master, for both my disrespect and my treatment to Anakin."

"You have already been forgiven for both infractions by me, Obi-Wan. Though there is someone else that requires your apology as much as I did."

"Yes, I will do so. Anakin deserves it."

I felt myself be pulled away from Qui-Gon and I saw him looking at me with a slightly confused look on his face.

"What Master?"

"You've only ever called him 'the boy' since you met him."

I searched through my mind, trying to recall actually calling Anakin by name. I hadn't and I felt ashamed for that. Apparently Qui-Gon felt that and pulled me back into his arms.

"Oh. I-I do not know then. Since now I guess." I answered.

"Well I suggest that you get to your apology, we only have but so much time." said Qui-Gon, squeezing my shoulders gently as he let me go. I smiled at him as I wiped my face as best I could. "Come, lets go."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

**A/N: Worth a review? I'm open to any and all criticism, positive or negative, just as long as you don't flame at me for the sake of flaming.**


End file.
